Watercraft are often powered by an outboard motor positioned at a stern of the craft. The outboard motor has a powerhead and a water propulsion device, such as a propeller. The powerhead includes a cowling in which is positioned an internal combustion engine, the engine having an output shaft arranged to drive the water propulsion device.
A starter mechanism is associated with the engine for use in starting the motor. In many instances, the starter mechanism comprises a manual starter. These starters generally include a pull handle connected to a first end of a cord. The second end of the cord wraps around a pulley or similar member connected to the output shaft of the engine. To start the engine, the operator of the motor grips the handle and extends the cord away from the engine. This action effects rotation of the pulley, and thus the output shaft of the engine, starting it.
In other instances, the motor is equipped with an electric starter. The starter has a pinion gear with teeth arranged to engage teeth on a flywheel mounted to the output shaft of the engine. A power source selectively provides power to the starter motor through a switch. In use, the operator engages the switch, powering the motor which turns the output shaft, starting the engine.
A problem arises in the manufacture of these types of motors in that while the motors are generally the same, some are equipped with manual starters, and some with electric starters. Those motors having manual starters have a cowling with an opening through which the handle of the manual starter extends. On the other hand, those motors equipped with electric starters have closed cowlings and are provided with a starter switch. Thus, during manufacture, two different cowling arrangements must be produced and the specific cowling for a given motor must be installed. This increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing these motors.
An improved cowling arrangement for an outboard motor which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.